Dress me up in candy
by Blackdanger
Summary: A story about a party organised by Shunsui and Ukitake.. Meanwhile Renji is trying to convince his captain to go.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Dress me up in candy. (PART 1)  
**Artist:** Me :P  
**Fandom**: Bleach  
**Characters**: Shunsui Kyouraku, Jyuushiro Ukitake, Renji Abarai, Byakuya Kuchiki  
**Rating**: G for this part  
**Warning: **G for this part, but knowing myslef rating will go up in other parts.  
**Summary**: There is going to be a party. Will Renji go there by himself or can he convince his captain to come.  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own bleach and his characters.. Tite Kubo thats our hero!

**Dress me up in candy.**

Captain of the 13th division Jyuushiro Ukitake spent his days planning a huge event. He and his lover had both agreed in giving a party to celebrate.. well just to celebrate something. Both captains thought it was time to relax and to have some fun. All the divisions were to be invited so everyone in Soul Society was already talking about it and making preparations for their clothing. Jyuushiro wanted a dress code namely: dress me up in candy! Shunsui immediately gave in to that request, for seeing his lover walking around dressed like a lollypop or a cupcake seemed like the best idea ever to him. And so the preparations started. They needed a date, a place, a time and many invitations.

Meanwhile in the 6th division a red headed vice-captain was running through the hallways searching for his captain. Byakuya had not been in his office like normally and the redhead really needed to find him before it was to late. After some running around he finally found his captain standing next to the pool in the divisions garden. His expression was as blank as ever while he seemed to stare at something far in the distance. "CAPTAIN!" sounded a loud screaming voice behind the noble. He turned around to look at the red flame who came running at him like some wild bull. When the so called bull finally found his brake they stood only a few inches away from each other. Byakuya twitched his eyebrow while looking up to the slightly taller man in front of him. Renji finally realising how close the two where actually standing, immediately began to blush and stumbled backwards looking embarrassed. Byakuya who was ignoring the whole situation looked at his vice-captain questionably to help him remind he was screaming for him just a few minutes ago.

"Oh yeah right, what I was going to say.. uhh.. shit I forgot." Renji was looking very uncomfortable trying to remember what had been so urgent to make him go after his captain running and screaming and to make a total fool out of himself. Byakuya who did not seemed very interested in what his vice had to say was already walking gracefully toward the other side of the garden. Renji panicked. 'He can't just turn his back on me like that! Can he? I really need to remember or he will be gone already. Why am I so worried that he will be gone by the way? That is strange? But no time to think about that. Focus yourself Renji Abarai, focus.' He mumbled to himself.

At that moment his brain started to work again and he managed to yell the name of his captain once again. Byakuya who was now starting to get a little irritated by his forgetful vice turned around once again without showing any of his irritation to the other male.

"The party," said Renji. "What are you going to wear at the party!"

Byakuya looked at Renji as if he had said something very wrong. "I shall not be visiting the party, Renji. For it is not in my nature to be in an environment where the only thing people can do is drinking sake and make strange dance moves who are most of the time provoking."

Renji couldn't believe what he had just heard. " But captain, you have to go cause everybody will come!" "Everyone except for me that is." Was the only answer he got. "That's the biggest crap I've ever heard! You are going to come even if I have to drag you! And that a statement!" By the time those words where said Renji already knew he was going to regret his outburst. And besides, why did he care so much for his captain to come. It was not like he couldn't enjoy himself without the man. Was he really so devoted to his captain?

Byakuya who ignored the whole outburst of words just walked away toward his office pretending nothing had ever happened. But still he felt like something wasn't right. The words said by his vice really did have had some effect on him. Somewhere deep in his heart he knew he wanted to go, just because the redhead wanted him to. No, it was never going to happen. He was a noble, and nobles did not belong on ordinary parties.

That night when Renji had left the office a little time ago and was now walking toward his home he could not stop thinking. He felt so disappointed, only because his captain would not be there. He could not figure out when he had grown so attached to that man. How long since he couldn't do things without his captain near? Maybe it had already started as soon as he wanted to be stronger, or maybe when they finally came on good terms with each other after the whole Rukia thing.

How did he feel about his captain. Was he a friend? No, he could enjoy a party without one of his friend. That wasn't the answer for his weird feelings. He stopped walking for a minute and sat down the road for a while, staring at the world before him.

In the far distant he saw two people walking next to each other. Hands tangled together for as far as he could see. The two people where coming closer to where he was sitting. After a few seconds of waiting he could see person with a straw head in pink and someone with long white hair. A smile came across his face when he watched the two men walking hand in hand talking to each other. Captain Ukitake and Captain Kyoraku, the famous couple op Soul Society. The two had been together for ages and still in love. They where the symbol of true and eternal love for many people and highly respected by all.

It was Captain Ukitake who saw him first. The captain waved at him and in no time the two lovers were standing in front of him. "Hello Renji, enjoying the evening?" Asked Jyuushiro brightly. The man was always so kind and happy, even when he looked like a zombie in bad times. Renji nodded and stood up, facing the captains. "You don't look so well. Is something bothering you Abarai-kun?" Renji looked surprised. How could he have noticed I'm an emotional wreck? "Hmm, I'm okay I guess." He lied.

"Sounds very convincing." Laughed Shunsui in reply. "Now if you ask me you are in love. Only lovers can look so disheartened." Renji's eyes widened when those words where spoken. "No, no!" He quickly stated. "No, I'm not in love. Really, I'm okay. Just enjoying the evening as you said." Shunsui tried to hide a smile and was about to say something else when Jyuushiro caught him by the hand to drag him along. "Let's go, don't bother Abarai-kun with all your coupling ideas. But Abarai-kun, if you ever want to talk you know you can always turn to us. Even if it involved a certain captain." The last sentence being spoken out in a whisper and a wink at the end.

Now that had helped him. Renji thought desperate. Now my heartbeat is out of control and my mind is going crazy. Did they know? Did they know he was in love with his captain. No wait, since when was he in love with his captain?

He felt like all the air was being sucked out of him and the world began to spin. He was in love with his captain and that was the truth. He was in love. With his captain. His beautiful captain. His beautiful captain who would never love him back.

_To be continued.._


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: Dress me up in candy. (PART 2)  
**Artist:** Me :P  
**Fandom**: Bleach  
**Characters**: Renji Abarai x Byakuya Kuchiki  
**Rating**: pg-13 for this part  
**Summary**: Renji and Byakuya are training.. Renji had a little problem and Byakuya still doesn't want to come to the party.  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own bleach and his characters..

**A/N Bya is a little bit out of character.. somehow I must have felt flirty cause that's how he is acting in this chap..**

It was a beautiful day of spring and a certain captain was walking toward the 6th division grounds. His clothes felt nice and warm now that the sun was shining bright. In the shade is was still a little cold, but here out in the open the temperature allowed one to take off some of his clothing. Not that he would do something like that, ever. But still his vice certainly would. As soon as Renji got the opportunity to walk around with bare chest out in the open he would. Not that it mattered to him of course. Like he would ever got distracted by the muscled body with those seducing tattoos.

Now thinking back about Renji. He had been acting a little strange these days. Somehow his vice had given him the impression that there was something off. Renji had been blushing all the time they spent together, and under work time the redhead would secretly look at him when he though he did not pay attention. Like he would ever not pay attention. He was a captain he was able to see everything around him. (At least that was something the noble would like to believe). Obviously he ignored the whole thing, but he could not understand why Renji had been acting like some little girl in love.

He himself was also feeling somehow strange. Maybe it was because spring had finally arrived, but the noble was feeling a little.. How did they call that. Flirty.

Not that he would ever forget about his beloved Hisana. He was not in love or that sort of thing. It was just that he felt somehow happy and giggly, which was kind of strange for nobody had ever seen him giggle or behaving like some total idiot would do. He kept his happy feeling for himself not to show anybody. However it did start to tingle. Last time when he saw Renji walking around with a face as red as his hair he almost made some 'funny' comment about it. Just in time realizing it would be stupid to do. Though it was quite hilarious to see Renji walking around like that. He wondered what could be the source that the redhead was not feeling comfortable. But when he saw the other male they were always alone, so there was no one except for himself who could make the redhead blush. His brains finally woke up and he almost slapped himself for seeing it so terribly late. Renji felt uncomfortable because of him. But that meant that he wasn't in love because last time he checked Renji wasn't gay.

It was time that he would confront the man with his odd behaviour and Byakuya knew just the right way to do just that.

Meanwhile at the training grounds of the 6th division stood Renji. He had woken up early to be there before his captain so he could already exercise some of his new moves. He hoped his new moves would surprise the noble and let him show some emotion on that beautiful and stoic face. 'Aaargh Renji focus on those moves not on your captains face.' His inner Renji cursed.

"If you are done staring at the ground you may want to continue doing your warm up." Said a calm and low voice behind him. Renji stirred and turned around in such speed it almost made him fall over. "A little jumpy today, aren't we Renji." Renji nodded but took in his fighting position. He took a good hold on Zabimaru and made his way over to his 'enemy' known as Byakuya. (Like that wasn't already clear.)

After an hour of intense fighting both men took a little break. Byakuya sat down on a small stone bench on the edge of the field while renji let himself fall down on the ground next to his captain. "Aaah it's so hot when you are in the sun." he yawned. "It is certainly hot here yes. Very hot." Renji's eyes widened, but he thought he must have pretended that his captain had said that. 'Great Renji, now you are already making thing up. I'm starting to get obsessed if I'm not already.' He thought.

Suddenly his captain stood up. He took hold of his captains clothing after which he took the white clothe off. "Hmm, that's better. If you are in the sun it is really way to warm to keep it all on. Now isn't it Renji." His captain did not just do that! Impossible, the only time Renji had seen him without his captains jacket was when they went to pick up Rukia from earth. And than those words! It was like he was suggesting that also he should take something off. Was this some kind of bad dream, or a really good one of course. But somehow it felt like this would never ever end up in a good way. Luckily he was able to suppress the panic he currently felt. Who was this man next to him. It wasn't the Kuchiki noble he knew.

Meanwhile Byakuya was enjoying the whole situation. Deep inside of him he heard a little voice screaming that he was acting ridiculous. He also knew he would come to regret this all and that he was opening himself up way to much. (Not that he was actually showing a side of him that would normally be representative for him, but who cares.) Right now he was having a good time and that was all that counted at the moment. It was good to feel like a teenager again. Maybe he should take this one level higher. Just one. Not more or he would loose his name and pride for sure. And so he decided to take off his scarf. He had all the reasons to do so for it was a little to warm to wear something like that.

Renji did not know where to look once his captain had removed the scarf. The delicate and pale neck of the noble was now exposed to his hungry eyes and the fine lines of his jaw where visible. Renji felt something he really did not want to feel. All the heat of his body seemed to gather somewhere between his legs and he wished he could just die here and now. This had to be a bad dream. He quickly sat up with his legs crossed to hide the bulge in his pants. To make things worse his captain stood up to continue training. 'Damn, think of something else. Cold winter days.. Grandmothers.. Dogshit.. Ivory skin.. No not ivory skin.. uhh.. toothpaste!' "Renji, are you going to sit there the whole day or will we continue training?" asked his captain in a strict voice. Byakuya looked like he wasn't going to give Renji some extra time or to accept a no.

Renji slowly stood up, pretending like everything was normal. He tried to walk over to his captain without walking strange and give himself away. It was good for him the shinigami outfits weren't really tight and you really had to look between his legs on purpose to see that there was even something there. Lucky him.

Training continued without further problems and on the end of the day captain and vice-captain went to their homes. Renji looking extremely tired. Byakuya looking like he always did, without even one hair out of place.

"Goodnight Captain." "Goodnight Renji. I will see you tomorrow at the office. Don't be late we have a lot to work on."

Renji nodded and was at the point to turn around and walk away when he remembered something. "Uhh captain wait! Can I leave the office a little earlier tomorrow? It is the party you know and I still have to work on my costume." "No you shall not leave the office until you have finished your paperwork. If you have not yet finished that costume of yours you will have to do that in your own time. Goodnight."

Byakuya was already gone before Renji could even blink with his eyes but the message was clear. He let out a sigh and turned around to walk home. This was going to be a long night.

_To be continued.._

**A/N Hmm, Bya did not succeed in getting Renji out of his clothes.. Looks like a good opportunity to add in the next chap.. aaarg I can't write fluffie stuff.. Next chap will be a whole lot more smutt I guess :P**


	3. Chapter 3

That night Byakuya couldn't sleep. He was thinking over all that had happened today regarding Renji. He had been acting stupid, but he hadn't felt so free for ages. It made him think back about his childhood. He had been a total brat those days, driving his parent and grandfather crazy. Right now he discovered that there was still something left of that little brat. Maybe this would be the perfect opportunity to let himself go, just for one time. He had learned to trust Renji and he was sure his secret would be safe with him. Time to prepare for the party.

"Sumimasen taichou!" Renji yelled storming into the office. 'You're late Abarai fuku-taichou. You will have to make up for the important minutes you have missed after working hours." He saw Renji had already started to open his mouth in protest so he waved his hand to dismiss him. With a defeated look Renji sat down on his desk and started working through the paperwork.

It was already getting dark and his taichou had already left the office a few hours ago. With a sigh he stood up and turned off the light. He had to hurry to get dressed and ready for the long awaited party.

"Ah Hisagi, great you could come!" said Ukitake to the man dressed as a huge chocolate bar. He stood at the door welcoming the entering guests. On request of Shunsui he was indeed dressed as an colourful (mostly pink) cupcake. Shunsui himself wasn't dressed any different from normal since he was convinced he already looked like a tasty piece of candy by just being himself. Unfortunately the lady's thought a little different about that. Luckily he still had his sweet Ukitake to seduce. "Shun, if you keep distracting me I can't welcome the guests." "But Jyuu-chaaan, you look so delicious as my own little cupcake. I just want to eat you up!" He continued kissing Ukitake on the throat while the man tried to say hello to Hitsugaya and Hinamori who were dressed as two ice creams. "Argh, Shunsui please. You're being rude to the guest and besides we are in public!" "So who cares? The shinigami woman association seems to enjoy watching us." He said with a wide grin on his face. "Yes because they are a couple of very perverted and frustrated woman. Just wait a little longer okay, at least until the party is over and we are alone." "Jyuu-chan, why so stiff? Maybe I should give you a full body massage?" Ukitake turned around sharply his eyes telling Shunsui all he needed to know. Obedient he placed his hands on his back whistling an innocent sounding melody.

"Aah Abarai-kun! I was already wondering if you would still come. Nothing for you to be late at a party. Is everything alright?" "Ukitake-taichou, yes everything is fine. Kuchiki-taichou made me work overtime at the office." Ukitake sighed and shook his head. "I feel sorry for you. I suggest you join the others to forget work and enjoy yourself." Renji nodded looking thankful and walked toward his friends.

"Renji! Finally you're here!" yelled Kira, looking a little flushed from the alcohol. "Wow, you make a great candy cane! You're hair is in exactly the same colour as your costume. Amazing.." Renji laughed at Kira's weird behaviour and thanked him before walking over to Rukia who was dressed as a bunny. "Ey Rukia, what's up with the bunny costume?" "Renji! Can't you tell? Many lollypops are made in some sort of figure and besides that, I just wanted to be dressed as a bunny." Renji muddled through her hair laughing. "I'm going to get myself a drink. See ya!" He pushed himself forward through the crowd toward the bar to sit next to Ikkaku. "Not dressed I see?" "Oi Renji, took you quite a while to get here." "Yeah, had to work overtime again." "Sucks." "Yeah, but really what are you? You're not wearing any costume now are you?" "Oh yes he is." Interrupted Yumichika. "Don't you think he looks a lot like a ball of chewing gum?" After that he had to run away pretty quickly because he was having a raging Ikkaku running behind him. Renji turned toward the bar to order some sake when he suddenly heard ukitake's surprised voice which made him turn around in surprise. "Byakuya, you here?"


End file.
